


Lay all your love on me

by LadySerenity



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coffee, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerenity/pseuds/LadySerenity
Summary: Jack entdeckt völlig neue Gefühle an sich, seine Zeit auf der Erde hat ihn offensichtlich stärker geprägt, als er sich selbst gern eingestehen möchte. AU - irgendwie. Die Torchwood Wunschvorstellung halt. ;) Alle Teammitglieder leben, Jack und Ianto sind seit ungefähr drei Jahren ein Paar. [Jack X Ianto]
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 4





	Lay all your love on me

**Author's Note:**

> Jack entdeckt völlig neue Gefühle an sich, seine Zeit auf der Erde hat ihn offensichtlich stärker geprägt, als er sich selbst gern eingestehen möchte. AU - irgendwie. Die Torchwood Wunschvorstellung halt. ;) Alle Teammitglieder leben, Jack und Ianto sind seit ungefähr drei Jahren ein Paar. [Jack X Ianto]

#### Sonntag

“Danny hat mir angeboten, mich übernächsten Montag mit auf ein Kaffeeseminar mitzunehmen. Er meinte, das wäre super, wenn man sich so sehr für Kaffee interessiert, wie ich...”, erzählte Ianto über die Schulter hinweg, während er an der Kaffemaschine in seiner Wohnung hantierte.

Jack lag ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt auf der Couch und las. “Aha… Ein Kaffeeseminar. Willst du hingehen?”

Ianto zerrte den Kaffeesatzbehälter aus der Maschine. “Warum nicht? Wäre bestimmt interessant. Ach, und Danny hat mir heute von einer neuen Röstung erzählt, die er im Moment versucht zu perfektionieren. Am Wochenende kann ich sie schon probieren kommen.” Ianto leerte den Kaffeesatz in den Mülleimer.

Jack sah von seinem Buch auf und über die Sofalehne zu Ianto in die Küche herüber. “Wie alt ist dieser Danny eigentlich?”, fragte Jack beiläufig. 

“Ich weiß nicht genau, ein paar Jahre älter als ich, schätze ich. So acht- oder neunundwanzig, denke ich. Wieso?”

“Nur so. Wie fandest du das Buch?” Jack klappte das Buch, in dem er gerade las, zu, hielt aber seinen Zeigefinger als Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten und drehte Ianto den Buchtitel zu.

“Ging so, der Plot war ziemlich vorhersehbar, fand ich. Aber nett für zwischendurch”, antwortete Ianto. “Wie willst du deinen Kaffee? Normale-Jack-Mischung oder extrastark?”

“Extrastark bitte. Sonst komme ich heute gar nicht mehr von dieser Couch hoch”, meinte Jack lachend und vertiefte sich wieder in den Roman.

#### Montag

Ianto stand auf der obersten Ebene der Laufstege im Torchwood-Hub. Er war auf dem Weg, den Flugsaurier zu füttern. Jack stand eine Ebene tiefer, hinter dem Fenster des Konferenzraumes und schaute zu Ianto hoch. Myfanwy hockte in ihrem Nest, hoch oben am Dach der Basis und flatterte schon aufgeregt mit den Flügeln, in freudiger Erwartung ihrer Mahlzeit. 

Jack sah, wie die Saurierdame ungeduldig wurde. Ianto hatte mitten im Gehen gestoppt und sein Telefon aus der Jackettasche gezogen. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen, den Futtereimer in der linken, das Handy in seiner rechten Hand. Er schien etwas zu lesen, lächelte dann und fing an zu tippen.

Myfanwy gab empört krächzende Laute von sich. Es gefiel ihr offensichtlich garnicht, dass ihr Futter bereits in greifbarer Nähe war, jetzt aber scheinbar doch nicht sofort zu ihr kam.,, Ianto schien es garnicht zu bemerken. Nachdem er offenkundig eine Nachricht versandt hatte, steckte er das Handy zurück in die Tasche und wandte sich dann endlich dem hungrigen Tier zu. 

“Na meine Süße, ich hab dir heute was Leckeres zu fressen mitgebracht…” hörte Jack ihn sagen.

Kurz überlegte Jack, wer Ianto wohl geschrieben haben mochte. Er hatte eigentlich keine Freunde außerhalb Torchwoods, soweit er wusste. Hatten sie alle nicht, es war einfach zu schwierig, einen so zeitraubenden, gefährlichen Job zu haben und diese Tatsache nie gegenüber Freunden erwähnen zu dürfen. Niemand schaffte es, irgendwelche Freundschaften lebendig zu halten. Es musste wohl Rhiannon, Iantos Schwester, gewesen sein die ihm geschrieben hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie ein neues Foto ihrer Kinder geschickt? Genau, das musste es wohl gewesen sein, schlußfolgerte Jack und wandte sich wieder den Unterlagen auf dem Konferenztisch zu.

#### Dienstag

“Wusstest du, dass die Webcam 1991 von ein paar Computerspezialisten erfunden wurde, die damit ihre Kaffeemaschine beobachten wollten? Sie hatten es satt, zur Maschine zu laufen und dann festzusstellen, dass die Kaffekanne leer war. Also installierten sie kurzerhand eine Kamera, die das Bild auf ihre Computer übertrug. Aus lauter Fauheit, toll oder?” las Ianto Jack lachend vom Display seines Handys vor, während sie zusammen am Frühstückstisch in Iantos Küche saßen.

“Zufall oder Faulheit hat die Menschen zu den besten Erfindungen gebracht, das war schon immer so”, antwortete Jack, ebenfalls lachend. “Woher hast du die Geschichte denn jetzt?”

“Danny hat mir eine Website empfohlen, auf der man die lustigsten Funfacts über Kaffee lesen kann”, antwortete Ianto, wieder auf das Display seines Telefons schauend. “Oder hier: Kaffee soll angeblich die Potenz fördern, schon zwei bis drei Tassen am Tag fördern die Durchblutung und sollen deshalb zu einer besseren Erektion verhelfen”, prustete Ianto.

“Na das glaube ich aufs Wort”, sagte Jack, als wäre es sein Stichwort gewesen. Jack sah Ianto über den Tisch hinweg tief in die Augen.“Du weißt, wieviel Kaffee ich am Tag so trinke, nicht?”, raunte er ihm zu und zog süffisant die Augenbrauen nach oben. Er stand auf und kam um den kleinen Tisch zu Ianto herum. Er hockte sich neben Iantos Stuhl hin und drängte seinen Kopf zwischen Iantos Gesicht und dem Handydisplay nach oben. Küsste ihn. Ianto ließ das Telefon auf den Tisch fallen und erwiderte Jacks Kuss. Jack erhob sich und wollte gerade sein Bein über Iantos Schoß schwingen, als Ianto ihn von sich weg schob.

“Wir müssen in den Hub, Jack. Keine Zeit jetzt für Beweise deiner Potenz.” Jack ließ sich nicht beirren und küsste Ianto erneut, diesmal leidenschaftlicher. Ianto packte Jack an den Hüften und schob ihn von sich weg.

“Wir sind spät dran. Komm, hilf mir eben den Tisch abräumen und dann müssen wir los.” 

Schmollend schnappte sich Jack seine fast leere Kaffeetasse vom Tisch, trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus und knallte die Tasse dann lautstark auf die Tischplatte. “Na schön, aber warte mal auf heute Abend. Bis dahin habe ich eine ganze Kanne getrunken”, sagte er und grinste anzüglich. Ianto verdrehte die Augen…

\----------------

Jack betrat den Flur von Iantos Wohnung und streifte den Mantel von den Schultern. Das zerrissene und blutbespritzte Hemd sowie das T-Shirt folgten. “Wir müssen uns echt etwas Neues überlegen. Sie werden immer resistenter gegen das Anti-Weevilspray”, sagte Jack, während Ianto, hinter ihm hergehend, die Klamotten, die Jack auf den Boden fallen ließ, aufsammelte.

“Ja, vielleicht können wir die Formel ein wenig verändern, ich spreche morgen mit Owen darüber.” 

Auch Ianto begann seine verschmutzte Kleidung abzulegen. Er holte einen Wäschekorb aus dem Schlafzimmer und warf seine und Jacks Wäsche hinein. Sie waren zwischenzeitlich im Badezimmer angekommen und vollständig entkleidet.  
Ianto drehte am Thermostat in der Duschkabine, damit das Wasser schon etwas warm werden konnte, schloss dann die Duschkabinentür wieder, um noch seine Socken auszuziehen und die Armbanduhr abzunehmen. Dann betrat er die Dusche, Jack nahm seinen Vortexmanipulator vom Arm und folgte Ianto.

Ianto hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ sich, mit in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf, das warme Wasser übers Gesicht laufen. Sie hatten wieder mal einen verdammt langen Tag hinter sich. Nachdem sie am Abend bereits zuhause gewesen waren, wurden sie wegen einer Weevilsichtung in der Nähe des Parks gerufen. Also fuhren Jack und Ianto noch einmal los, um das Weevil einzufangen. Nachdem es Jack böse mit der Kralle erwischt hatte, hatten sie es dann aber doch unschädlich machen und im Hub in eine Zelle verfrachten können. Jacks Wunden waren nicht tief gewesen und schon längst wieder verheilt - das Hemd war allerdings hinüber...

Jack schnappte sich Duschgel aus dem Regal und begann Iantos verspannten Nacken zu massieren. Wohlig seufzend ließ Ianto den Kopf nach vorne fallen. Zu gut fühlten sich Jacks starke Hände auf seinen verspannten Muskeln an. Nachdem Jack ihn von Kopf bis Fuß eingeseift hatte, drehte Ianto sich in Jacks Umarmung, legte seine Hände in dessen Nacken und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran.

“Danke. Das hat echt gutgetan. Dreh du dich um”, flüsterte er Jack zu und begann dann ebenfalls die Rückseite seines Partners von oben bis unten einzuseifen.

Jack schienen seine Berührungen sehr zu gefallen, wie Ianto feststellen konnte, als er an an der vorderen Körperhälfte und dort an Jacks Penis angelangt war. Er griff beherzt zu und rieb an Jacks Erektion auf und ab. Jack stützte sich mit den Händen gegen die Wand ab, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Schnell erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt, drehte sich dann zu Ianto um und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft.

Dann ließ Jack sich auf ein Knie herunter und nahm Iantos Glied in den Mund. “Jack!” stöhnte Ianto laut auf, als er seine Lippen um ihn schloss. Ianto war äußert erregt und ungeduldig, er stieß seine Hüften Jacks Mund entgegen, was Jack nicht im geringsten etwas ausmachte. Nach nur ein paar Stößen war auch Ianto stöhnend in Jacks Mund gekommen.

“Na, wer hat es denn so eilig heute, Mr. Jones”, raunte Jack ihm lächelnd ins Ohr, als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

Sie wuschen sich noch kurz ab und verließen die Dusche dann. Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatten, fiel Ianto todmüde ins Bett. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Jack lag wach neben ihm und blickte ihm fahlen Licht des Mondscheins zu ihm herüber. Voller Liebe war er für diesen Mann, der da so selig neben ihm schlummerte. Schon lange hatte er niemanden mehr so nah an sich heran und in sein Leben gelassen. Mittlerweile wohnten sie sogar zusammen. Aber irgendetwas nagte an ihm, etwas, dass sich erst in den letzten Tagen eingenistet hatte. Er vermochte es aber weder zu benennen, noch zu deuten. 

Es dauerte lange, bis Jack in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Er träumte einen verstörenden Traum davon, wie er allein durchs Weltall trieb…

\---------------------------

#### Donnerstag

“Ich hätte gern einen Bagel, wenn du an einer Bäckerei vorbeikommst”, sagte Gwen. 

“Für mich ein Käsebrötchen”, rief Owen aus der Medbay. 

“Sonst noch jemand was? Tosh, Jack?” fragte Ianto in die Runde. Auch die beiden gaben ihre Wünsche an.

“Bis später dann, ich werde eine Weile unterwegs sein. Ich bin aber zur Mittagszeit wieder da”, sagte Ianto und öffnete die Schleusentür, um die Basis für seine Einkaufsrunde zu verlassen.

\---------------

Jack saß in seinem Büro und versuchte vergeblich, sich auf die Berge von Papieren zu konzentrieren, die Ianto ihm auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. Markiert mit farbigen Klebezetteln, je nach Dringlichkeit. Jack begann den Bericht über das Torchwood Jahresbudget zu lesen. Aber schon in der zweiten Zeile waren seine Gedanken so sehr abgeschweift, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, was in der ersten Zeile gestanden hatte. Nachdem er den Satz zum vierten Mal gelesen, aber doch nicht gelesen hatte, warf er den Bericht entnervt auf den Schreibtisch.

Er blickte auf die Uhr auf seinem Monitor, Ianto war schon seit über zwei Stunden weg. Irgendetwas beunruhigte Jack an dieser Tatsache. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er widmete sich wieder seinen Papieren. Nachdem er wieder nicht über die ersten drei Zeilen hinausgekommen war und abermals auf die Uhr geschaut hatte, öffnete er ein Trackingprogramm auf seinem Computer. Sein Finger verharrte, einen langen Moment zögernd, über der Maustaste. Dann klickte er mit einem Seufzen das Symbol für Iantos Handy an. Es dauerte kurz, dann zentrierte die Software auf einen Ausschnitt in der Satellitenansicht der Karte. Das Symbol für Iantos Telefon blinkte über einem Geschäftsgebäude, ein paar Straßen weiter. “Danny’s – Kaffee & Schokolade” zeigte die Karte als Infotext an.

In Jacks Bauch krampfte sich etwas zusammen. Schnell schloss er das Fenster auf dem Bildschirm und stieß dann die Maus von sich weg, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt.

\--------------------

Jack hatte die Füße auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt und sich im Stuhl zurückgelehnt, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Er starrte ins Leere. 

Tosh betrat sein Büro und stellte ihm einen Ordner auf den Tisch. “Alles in Ordnung, Jack?” fragte sie.

“Klar, alles ok”, antwortete Jack, verstummte dann für einen Moment, räusperte sich und setzte wieder an: “Sag mal, Tosh, weißt du wer Danny ist? Ianto erzählt dir doch alles mögliche…?”

“Hmm… ja, Danny betreibt doch diesen Laden mit Kaffeerösterei, drüben in der Hope Street. Ianto holt jetzt immer unseren Kaffee dort. Und himmlische Schokolade gibt es dort auch”, schwärmte Tosh. “Wieso? Was ist denn mit ihm?”

“Ach nichts”, antwortete Jack. “Ich wusste nur nicht mehr, wer den Namen erwähnt hat”, log Jack und schnappte sich den Ordner, den Tosh gebracht hatte. “Was ist das?”

“Auswertungen, was und wieviel davon, der Riss im letzten Quartal ausgespuckt hat, ich habe dir immer ein Diagramm als Deckblatt erstellt und oben drauf geheftet”, erklärte Tosh und verließ dann das Büro.

#### Samstag

Ianto kam um den Schreibtisch herum und drückte Jack einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der Autoschlüssel klapperte in seiner Hand. “Ich komme dich nachher hier abolen, ok? Dann können wir ja noch irgenwo was essen gehen, wenn du willst.”

“Alles klar”, antwortete Jack und schaute Ianto hinterher, der eilig das Büro und den Hub verließ. Die anderen hatten schon ihr Wochenende eingeläutet, die Vorhersage des Rissmonitors versprach ein ruhiges Wochenende, so dass Jack den Alarm auf sein Armband umleitete und dann, kurz darauf, ebenfalls die Basis verließ.

Ianto betrat gutgelaunt den kleinen Laden. Schon vor der Tür duftete es unwiderstehlich gut nach frisch geröstetem Kaffee. Er öffnete die antikgrün lackierte Ladentür und löste damit das Bimmeln ein paar kleiner Glöckchen aus, die oberhalb der Tür befestigt waren.

Der Fußboden des Ladenlokals war mit naturbelassenen Eichenholzdielen ausgelegt, an den Wänden rundum befanden sich raumhohe Regale, ebenfalls aus antikem Holz. In der Mitte des Raumes waren schmale Ladentische aufgestellt. Darauf verschiedene Vorratsgläser, gefüllt mit Schokolade und Pralinen. Auf den Regalen langs der Wände standen Kaffeedosen, die die außergewöhnlichsten Sorten und Röstungen enthielten und einen atemberaubenden Kaffeeduft verströmten.

Hinter der Ladentheke stand ein blonder, junger Mann und war in die Zubereitung eines Espressos an einer überdimensional großen Kaffeemaschine vertieft. Seine etwas längeren Haare, waren mit Pomade zu einer Art Tollenfrisur, im Stil der Sechzigerjahre, frisiert. Er trug ein kariertes Hemd, die Ärmel bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt und dunkle Bluejeans, die von einem breiten, schwarzen Gürtel mit auffälliger, silberner Gürtelschnalle, gehalten wurden. Zur Perfektionierung der Rock ‘n’ Roll Attitüde fehlte eigentlich nur der Zahnstocher zwischen den Lippen...

Das Läuten der Glöckchen veranlasste den Mann aufzuschauen. Ein Strahlen breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. “Ianto! Schön dich zu sehen”, rief er und kam um den Tresen herum auf Ianto zu. Er umarmte ihn. “Ich bin eben mit der Röstung fertig geworden. Wir können direkt probieren. Toll, dass du Zeit hast! Zieh doch die Jacke aus”, redete er weiter und half Ianto aus seiner Jacke. “Nimm schon mal Platz, ich brühe eben den Kaffee auf”, sagte Danny und deutete auf den kleinen, runden Bistrotisch in der Ecke des Ladens.

“Wird ein ruhiges Wochendende, auf der Arbeit, wie es scheint”, erzählte Ianto. “Deshalb konnte ich auch schon so zeitig hier sein.” Er rückte sich den gemütlichen Holzstuhl zurecht und ließ sich darauf fallen.

“Das hört sich ja gut an. Weißt du, ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen, wie das ist, bei so einer Spezialeinheit zu arbeiten. Immer in Bereitschaft zu sein… Das wäre nichts für mich. Irgenwann muss doch auch mal Feierabend sein”, kam Dannys Stimme von hinter dem Tresen, wo er gerade hockte und Tassen aus dem Regal unter der Theke fischte.

“So ist das halt – immer im Einsatz”, antwortete Ianto lachend und rührte versonnen mit dem Finger in dem mit Kaffebohnen gefüllten Gläschen auf dem Tisch vor ihm herum. Auf den Kaffebohnen im Glas war ein Teelicht platziert. “Im Grunde will ich es nicht anders haben. So ein ruhiges Leben, mit geregelten Arbeitszeiten – ich glaube das wäre nichts für mich. Ich brauche schon ein bisschen Action.”

“Ich glaube, die neue Röstung ist echt super geworden. Ich bin gespannt, wie sie dir schmeckt”, meinte Danny vom Tresen herüber. Er brachte zwei dampfende, kleine Tassen Kaffee an den Tisch und ließ sich Ianto gegenüber auf dem zweiten Stuhl nieder.

“Hmmm… duften tut er schon einmal himmlisch”, sagte Ianto, die Nase über der Kaffeetasse. Er probierte das heiße Getränk. “Wow. Der ist echt klasse, Danny!”

Auf der anderen Straßenseite, schräg gegenüber des Ladencafès stand Jack und schaute Richtung Ladenfenster. Jack konnte drinnen Ianto mit einem jungen Mann an einem Tisch sitzen sehen. Sie tranken Kaffee und schienen sich äußert gut zu unterhalten. Sie führten ein sehr lebhaftes Gespräch und lachten immer wieder. Dieser Typ musste wohl Danny sein. Er sah verdammt gut aus, wie Jack feststellen musste und er schien Ianto wirklich zu mögen. Während ihrer Unterhaltung legte er immer wieder mal vertraut seine Hand auf Iantos Arm.

Jack fühlte sich schlecht. Er wandte sich vom Geschäft ab und ging langsam Richtung Hafen. Eigentlich hatte er Ianto abholen wollen, er dachte es wäre eine schöne Überraschung gewesen ihn zu treffen und dann gleich noch irgendwo eine Kleinigkeit essen zu gehen. Aber er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Ianto im Moment Wert auf seine Gesellschaft legte. Er schien gerade so viel Spaß mit diesem Danny zu haben.

Ziellos stromerte Jack durch die Stadt, erreichte schließlich das Dach eines Bürogebäudes, zu dem er Zugang hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort auf dem Dach gestanden, in Grübeleien versunken war und auf die Stadt herunter geschaut hatte. Es war schon dunkel geworden, als ihn das Klingeln des Handys aus seinen Gedanken riss. 

„Jack, ich bin’s, Ianto. Wo steckst du denn? Ich dachte du wärst im Hub? Wollen wir essen gehen?“

„Ich komm‘ jetzt gleich, ich bringe was zu essen mit, ok? Ich bin geschafft“, antwortete Jack.

„Klar, mach das. Chinesisch wär gut“, meinte Ianto und beendete dann das Telefongespräch. 

Jack betrat den Hub mit mehreren Tüten des chinesischen Take-away-Imbisses. Ianto lümmelte auf der Couch im Aufenthaltsbereich herum und tippte auf seinem Telefon herum. „Ah, da bist du ja“, sagte er und legte das Handy auf die Seite. Er stand auf um Jack zu begrüßen.

Jack stellte die Tüten auf den Couchtisch und zog Ianto zu einem Kuss heran. Irritiert hielt er inne. Ianto roch anders als sonst. Er roch noch mehr nach Kaffee, als er das sonst tat. Iantos natürlicher Geruch hatte immer einen Hauch von Kaffee, aber das heute war intensiver als sonst. Es verdeckte den eigenen Geruch Iantos fast vollständig. Und da war noch eine andere Duftnote, die er nicht kannte. Etwas herb-süßes, das seinem Ianto sonst nicht anhaftete...

„Ich habe heute bei Danny die neue Röstung probiert, der Hammer, sag ich dir. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis er damit in Serie geht und ich die Bohnen dann auch hier für den Hub kaufen kann“, plapperte Ianto drauflos, während Jack gerade dabei war, seinen Mantel abzulegen und das Essen auszupacken.

„Unser Kaffee schmeckt hervorragend, ich brauche keine andere Sorte“, grummelte Jack, öffnete die Pappschachtel mit seinen Nudeln und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

„Du wirst sehen, dieses Aroma ist umwerfend. Die Röstung duftet nach Dschungel und Früchten und ... hach, einfach toll“, schwärmte Ianto. „Das wird echt ein Premium-Kaffee. Danny meint, dass er mit dieser neuen Kreation sogar einen Preis gewinnen könnte“, fuhr Ianto fort.

„Heute heißt doch jede zweite Sorte von irgendwas „Premium“ oder „Auslese“ oder so in der Art, als ob das etwas besonderes wäre“, grantete Jack und stopfte sich mit den Essstäbchen äußert unelegant eine Ladung Nudeln in den Mund.

„Welche Laus ist dir denn heute über die Leber gelaufen?“, fragte Ianto verständnislos. Jack grummelte nur und war auch den Rest des Abends nicht sehr gesprächig.

\-------------------------

#### Sonntag

Ianto strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er Jack eine Kanne Kaffee ins Büro brachte. „Danny hat extra eine Aushilfe engagiert, die morgen im Laden arbeitet, damit er von Anfang an beim Seminar mit dabei sein kann“, freute sich Ianto. „Ich bin heute unten im Archiv, Artefakte katalogisieren.“ 

Jack schaute ihn nur kurz an, er hatte ihm nicht zugehört, murmelte „danke“, als Ianto die Kanne abstellte und vertiefte sich dann wieder in seine Unterlagen.

Nachdem Ianto die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, goss Jack sich eine Tasse des frischen Kaffees ein und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er grübelte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm, seit einigen Tagen hatte er permanent das Gefühl einen Kloß im Hals zu haben. Manchmal fühlte es sich sogar so an, als hielte eine Faust seinen Magen und sein Herz fest umklammert. Er hatte regelrechte innerliche Schmerzen. Natürlich hatte er niemandem davon erzählt. Keiner sollte seine Schwäche sehen, dass war tief in ihm verankert. 

Eine körperliche Ursache konnte er im Grunde ausschließen, er konnte nicht krank werden, sein Körper war schließlich unsterblich und reparierte jede kleinste Verletzung oder Anzeichen von Krankheit von selbst. Also musste es wohl etwas anderes sein. Aber was? Er hatte schon viele schlimme Dinge in seinem langen Leben erlebt, war wütend, traurig und verzweifelt gewesen. Nichts davon hatte sich so angefühlt, wie das gerade.

Jack stand auf, seine Kaffeetasse in der Hand und öffnete die Bürotür. Im Türrahmen stehend, schaute er in den Hauptraum der Basis. Ianto war nicht zu sehen, er war scheinbar unten in den Archiven. Owen wirbelte in der Medbay herum, offensichtlich in irgendein Experiment mit einem - was auch immer - es sah aus wie eine Qualle, irgendwie, vertieft. Die anderen Teammitglieder hatten diesen Sonntag frei. Jack schlenderte zum medizinischen Bereich herüber. Oben auf der Treppe stehend, stützte er, nur scheinbar gelassen, eine Hand auf dem Geländer der Reling ab und schaute zu Owen herunter.

Owen schaute zu ihm hoch, das Alien auf seinem Tisch machte ein Geräusch, dass sich wie eine Mischung aus einem schleimigen ploppen und erleichtertem Seufzen anhörte, als Owen einen Moment von ihm abließ, um mit Jack zu reden.  
„Was‘n los, Jack? Kann ich was für dich tun?“ fragte Owen. 

Jack kam langsam, zögernd, die Treppe herunter. „Was machst du da? Lebt das da noch?“ er deutete auf das Alien.

„Ja vermutlich. Ich versuche herauszufinden, was es eigentlich ist und vielleicht sogar, woher es kommt. Aber deswegen bist du doch nicht hier. Was ist los, Harkness. Spuck’s aus“, forderte Owen ihn auf.

Owen war für gewöhnlich nicht unbedingt für seine feinfühlige Art bekannt, aber letztlich war er doch Arzt – und das aus Berufung. Hatte er den Eindruck, dass jemand in seinem Umfeld Hilfe brauchte, war er sofort im Medizinermodus und konnte durchaus einfühlsam und voller Empathie sein. Und Jack litt gerade definitiv, das sah Owen ihm an der Nasenspitze an, dafür kannte er ihn lange genug. 

„Was ist los Jack?“ fragte er nochmals, aber diesmal einfühlsamer und ehrlich interessiert.

„Ach nichts. Es ist nur, ich weiß nicht, irgendwie habe ich hier ein komisches Gefühl, einen Schmerz. Wie ein Krampf“, Jack deutete mit der linken Hand einen Bereich an, der im Grunde seinen ganzen Bauch- und Brustbereich umfasste. 

Owen schaute ernst drein.

„Ok….“, meinte er gedehnt und war schon dabei, das Alien in der Edelstahlschale auf die Seite zu räumen. „Setz dich hierauf“, Owen deutete auf den Untersuchungstisch, „..ich mache kurz ein paar Tests.“

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig, Owen. Mir fehlt nichts“, moserte Jack.

Owen schaute ihn nur vorwurfsvoll, mit schräggelegtem Kopf, an. „Jack – wenn du das Gefühl hättest, dass dir nichts fehlt oder du selber damit klarkämest, wärst du jetzt nicht hier“, sagte Owen, „ich kenne dich lange genug, also…“ wieder deutete Owen auf den Untersuchungstisch, „…zack, zack - mach das Hemd auf.“

„Und dann? Ziehtst du dich dann auch aus?“ fragte Jack anzüglich. 

Owen strafte ihn nur mit einem bösen Blick und deutete mit einer Handbewegung nochmals an, dass Jack das Hemd aufknöpfen sollte. Er hielt schon den medizinischen Scanner in der Hand.

„Wie ich mir schon gedacht habe. Körperlich bist du topfit, wie immer, Jack. Blutdruck, Herz, Magen, auch deine Blutwerte, alles optimal“, fasste Owen nach einer Weile seine Untersuchungsergebnisse zusammen. „Es kann eigentlich nur von der Psyche her kommen, Jack. Hast du Sorgen? Belastet dich etwas?“ …

\---------------------

#### Montag

Ianto öffnete die Beifahrertür des alten Cadillac, mit dem Danny vor seiner Haustür gehalten hatte. „Guten Morgen, bereit für das ultimative Kaffeeerlebnis?“ begrüßte Danny ihn lachend, während Ianto sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ.

„Nettes Auto“, meinte Ianto beeindruckt und strich über das mit viel Chrom verzierte Armaturenbrett. „Das Auto ist ja schonmal ein Erlebnis!“

„Ich stehe einfach auf den sechziger Jahre Rock `n`Roll Kitsch“, erklärte Danny lachend. „Aber ist dir sicher schon aufgefallen, oder?“ fügte er lachend hinzu.

„Ja, ich würde sagen, das könne man vermuten, wenn man dich so ansieht“, antwortete Ianto trocken und musterte Danny von oben bis unten. Seine Haare waren heute noch etwas sorgfältiger gegelt als sonst. Er trug eine schwarze Lederjacke im Bikerstil, darunter ein schlichtes, weißes T-Shirt und blaue Jeans. 

Ianto hatte, da dieses Seminar heute ja in die Kategorie „Freizeit“ fiel, auf seine übliche Uniform aus Anzug und Krawatte verzichtet und trug nur eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein rotes Hemd. Darüber eine dunkle Jacke.

Das Kaffeseminar fand in einem nahegelegenen alten Herrenhaus statt, das sein großes Platzangebot außerhalb der Touristensaison für Seminare zu Verfügung stellte. Es lag nur ein paar Meilen außerhalb der Stadt, bei Newport. Sie erreichten den Parkplatz des Anwesens und gingen zum Eingangsportal. Eine freundlche junge Dame begrüßte sie, Danny zeigte die Buchungsbestätigungen vor. Sie wurden in einen großen Saal geleitet, der fast rundum mit dunklem Holz vertäfelt war. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein riesiger Tisch, ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz. „Wow, hier sieht es aus, als hätte schon Queen Victoria hier gespeist“, meinte Ianto beeindruckt.* 

Rund um die vordere Hälfte des Tisches standen Stühle, von denen schon sechs belegt waren. In Blickrichtung der Teilnehmer war eine Leinwand aufgebaut, daneben stand ein weiterer, moderner Tisch auf dem allerhand zum Thema Kaffee stand.  
Die beiden stellten sich kurz den anderen Teilnehmern vor und nahmen dann Platz. Kurz darauf begann die Seminarleitung, Ashley, mit ihrem Vortrag über die Geschichte des Kaffeanbaus.

Nach rund zwei Stunden gab es eine Pause. Ianto und Danny beschlossen, ebenso wie die Raucher, eine Weile nach draußen zu gehen und sich die Beine im herrlichen Park des Anwesens zu vertreten. 

„Wie findest du es bis jetzt?“ fragte Danny. 

„Es ist nicht schlecht, obwohl es bislang noch nicht wirklich neue Erkenntnisse in dem Vortrag gab“, meinte Ianto. „Aber ich bin gespannt auf die Verköstigung. Darum geht’s hier doch eigentlich, nicht wahr?“ fügte er lachend hinzu.

„Ja stimmt schon“, stimmte Danny ihm zu. „Um den Kaffee und darum, dass ich gern Zeit mit dir verbringen wollte…“ meinte Danny zögernd, blieb dann stehen und schaute Ianto fragend an.

„Ja, es ist nett hier – mit dir“, antwortete Ianto und lächelte ihn an.

Nachdem der Vortrag noch ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden gedauert hatte, kamen sie zur Verköstigung verschiedener Kaffeesorten. Die Teilnehmer standen rund um den Tisch herum, auf dem sie zuvor Kaffee, klassisch durch einen Filter mit heißem Wasser, aufgebrüht hatten. Dann goß Ashley jedem in kleine Espressotassen eine Probierportion ein. „Hmm. Riech mal…“ Danny hielt Ianto seine Tasse unter die Nase und fächelte ihm das Aroma des Kaffees herüber.

\-------------

Jack hatte sich, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, in seinem Büro vergraben. Ihm ging sein Gespräch mit Owen vom vorherigen Tag einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Owen hatte gemeint, dass er kein körperliches Leiden habe, er sei topfit dann hatte er ihn gefragt, ob ihn irgendwas belaste:

„Hast du Sorgen? Belastet dich etwas? – Oder ist irgendein Erlebnis aus der Vergangenheit wieder hochgekommen, mit dem du jetzt nicht fertig wirst?“ bohrte Owen weiter. 

Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Owen grübelte weiter nach, während er sich kurz von Jack abwandte, um seine Einweghandschuhe auszuziehen und in den großen, metallenen Abfalleimer zu werfen. Im Radio lief gerade ein alter Pop-Song, allerdings in der Version eines neueren Musikfilmes: I wasn't jealous before we met - Now every man I see is a potential threat - And I'm possessive, it isn't nice…

Der Mülleimerdeckel knallte lautstark zu, als Owen plötzlich den Fuß vom Pedal riß und sich schnell um seine eigene Achse zu Jack herumdrehte.

„Kann es sein, dass du einfach nur eifersüchtig bist, Jack?“ platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Dein Teaboy redet in letzter Zeit arg viel von dem Kaffee-Typen, diesem Danny, oder?“

Owen musterte ihn eindringlich. Jacks Wangenmuskel zuckte kaum merklich, die unbewusste Reaktion war Owens geschultem Medizinerauge jedoch nicht entgangen.

„Quatsch! Im 51. Jahrhundert gibt es keine Eifersucht mehr. Man stellt keine Exklusivitätsansprüche an einen anderen Menschen. Das ist doch total veralteter Blödsinn“, antwortete Jack, merklich aufgebracht, war von der Untersuchungsliege gesprungen und hatte noch, während er schon die Treppe hochstürmte, sein Hemd wieder zugeknöpft. 

Nachdem Jack sein Gespräch mit dem Arzt noch einmal hatte Revue pasieren lassen… Konnte Owen tatsächlich Recht haben? Fühlte sich so Eifersucht an? Dieses Gefühl war ihm doch völlig fremd. Er hatte es sein Leben lang so gehalten, einen Partner nie auf sich zu verpflichten. Man konnte Spaß zusammen haben, ja, auch jemanden lieben und ihm trotzdem Erfahrungen mit anderen gönnen. 

Oder hatte er sich in den letzten hundertfünzig Jahren, seit er auf der Erde lebte, tatsächlich so an die Gepflogenheiten dieser Zeit angepasst, dass er jetzt plötzlich Besitzansprüche stellte? Konnte das sein?   
Dass Ianto das so sah, war ihm immer klar gewesen. Ziemlich schnell nachdem seine und Iantos Beziehung ernsthaft geworden war, hatte Jack aufgehört mit anderen zu schlafen. Nicht, dass Ianto das jemals von ihm verlangt hatte, aber Jack war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Ianto verletzten würde, würde er es tun. Die Menschen des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts hatten da einfach noch andere Wertvorstellungen. Die meisten zumindest.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte Jack seitdem aber auch nie das Bedürfnis nach einem anderen Körper verspürt. Flirten tat er immer noch für sein Leben gern, das lag ihm in den Genen, aber dabei beließ er es dann auch. Und es fühlte sich richtig so an. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er das Gleiche jetzt auch von Ianto verlangte, wenn auch unbewusst?

\-------------------  
Das Seminar war zu Ende. Danny und Ianto schlenderten über den Parkplatz auf Dannys Cadillac zu. „Wollen wir noch was Essen fahren?“ fragte Danny und berührte Ianto am Arm. 

„Klar, machen wir“, war Ianto einverstanden und sie steuerten ein etwas außerhalb der Stadt liegendes Restaurant im Stil eines amerikanischen Diners an. Ianto lachte, als Danny auf den Parkplatz einbog. „Um das Klischee für heute vollständig zu machen…“, grinste Danny ihn an. 

Er sah wirklich umwerfend aus, in seinem Look, vor dieser Kulisse. Ianto beobachtete Danny beim Abschließen des Autos. Der Schein der Neonbeleuchtung des Diners spiegelte sich in der glänzenden Motorhaube des Cadillacs.   
Nachdem sie ein gutes Abendessen genossen hatten, fuhren sie wieder Richtung Cardiff. 

„Kannst du mich bitte am Roald-Dahl-Plass absetzten? Ich laufe von da aus“, bat Ianto.

„Okay, aber ich kann dich auch gern bis nach Hause fahren. Oder – wie wäre es, wenn du noch mit zu mir kommst, auf einen Kaffee, oder so?“ fragte Danny, nahm die Hand vom Lenkrad berührte Ianto sacht an der Hand. 

Ianto schaute Danny verblüfft von der Seite an. War das gerade ein eindeutiges Angebot gewesen? Er hatte schon den ganzen Tag über den Eindruck gehabt, dass Danny mit ihm flirtete, aber…

Sie erreichten den Plass und Danny stoppte das Auto genau vor dem Wasserturm. Ianto öffnete die Autotür. „Warte, ich steige noch eben mit aus“, meinte Danny, sprang schnell aus dem Wagen und lief um die Motorhaube herum auf die andere Seite zu Ianto.   
„Danke, dass du heute mitgekommen bist. Auch wenn das Seminar jetzt nicht so der Hit war. Es war toll, einen ganzen Tag mit dir zu verbringen. Das sollten wir wirklich sehr bald mal wiederholen, finde ich...“ sagte Danny kam und auf Ianto zu, um ihn zum Abschied zu umarmen. Aus der Umarmung heraus, drehte Danny sein Gesicht zu Ianto und küsste ihn. Nicht lange, aber doch lange genug, damit es nicht mehr als kleiner Abschiedskuss unter Freunden durchgehen konnte. Ianto löste sich erstaunt von ihm und blickte ihn entgeistert an. 

„Sorry, ich dachte du willst das auch. Du hast doch auch mit mir geflirtet, ich dachte du kämst noch mit zu mir, heute Nacht…“ brachte Danny, sichtlich erstaunt über seine offensichtliche Fehlinterpretation, stockend hervor.

„Danny. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir da irgendwie falsche Signale gesendet habe“, sagte Ianto. „Ich bin in festen Händen.“

„Das macht nichts“, meinte Danny lapidar lachend und winkte ab, „es muss ja nicht gleich für immer sein.“ Mit Hundeblick und schiefgelegtem Kopf blickte er Ianto tief in die Augen. „Das Angebot steht, willst du nicht doch mit zu mir kommen?“ Er strich ihm sacht über die Wange.

„Nein Danny, wirklich nicht. Ich mag dich sehr gern als Freund, aber sorry, mehr wird da nicht draus. Ich dachte, das wäre klar“, antwortete Ianto. 

Danny schaute äußerst enttäuscht drein. Ianto umarmte ihn noch einmal fest. „Sorry. Wir sehen uns, ja?“ Danny nickte und stieg dann wieder in sein Auto. Er winkte zum Abschied und fuhr dann in die Nacht hinein.  
Als Dannys Wagen außer Sichtweite war, ging Ianto hinunter zum Quay, um den Torchwood Hub über die Touristeninformation zu betreten.

\-------------------------

Jack sinnierte weiter über sein ungutes Gefühl nach. Auch jetzt – Ianto war schon viel zu lange weg. Dieses Seminar sollte eigentlich gegen sechs Uhr vorbei sein. Jetzt war es schon neun und er war immer noch nicht da.  
Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und auch um Ausschau nach Ianto zu halten, klickte Jack sich durch die Livebilder der Videoüberwachung. Vor Iantos Wohnung war nichts zu sehen. Dann holte er sich die, eigens von Torchwood installierten, Kameras des Plass über dem Hub auf den Monitor. Er sah ein aufgemotztes, altes amerikanisches Auto direkt vor dem Turm stehen. Neben dem Auto stand Ianto und dieser Danny. Sie unterhielten sich. Jack schaute gebannt auf den Monitor. Plötzlich küsste dieser Typ Ianto. Jack spürte wieder diesen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, er hatte das Gefühl, sich beinahe übergeben zu müssen. Wie erstarrt blickte er auf den Bildschirm, die beiden wechselten noch ein paar Worte, dann umarmte Ianto Danny und ging Richtung Quay.

So war es nun also. Jacks Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, auch aus Wut auf sich selbst. Er hatte offensichtlich seine ganze Sozialisation vergessen und hatte das Gefühl zugelassen, dass Ianto ihm exklusiv gehörte. Das hatte er jetzt davon. Was dachte er da eigentlich für einen Blödsinn? Niemand hatte das Recht, jemanden nur für sich zu haben. Das hatte er schon im Kindergarten auf Boeshane gelernt. Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch. Wütend über sich selbst. Wenn Ianto Spaß mit einem anderen Mann, mit diesem da oben, haben wollte, hatte er selbst doch nicht das Recht, etwas dagegen zu haben. Sein Partner sollte glücklich sein und tun und lassen können, was immer er wollte… Ianto war doch noch so jung... Er musste schließlich noch ein paar Erfahrungen sammeln, hatte sich mit Sicherheit noch nicht ausgetobt. Das alles wusste Jack und - hatte es immer gewusst. Aber warum tat es jetzt so scheußlich weh?

In dem Moment kündigte der Alarm einen Besucher an und die Schleusentür öffnete sich. Ianto betrat die Basis. 

„Hi! Ich bin wieder da!“ rief Ianto. „Jack? Wo steckst du?“

Jack trat aus seinem Büro heraus und kam Ianto entgegen. Ianto sah Jack sofort an, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Tränen schimmerten noch in seinen Augen. 

„Jack, was ist los? Ist irgendwas passiert?“ Ianto fasste Jack bei den Schultern und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Jetzt sag schon!“

Jack wusste, es war an der Zeit für ein Gespräch...

„Komm, setz dich zu mir“, sagte Jack und deutete hinüber auf die Couch. 

„Okay…“ Ianto folgte ihm zur Couch, legte vorher noch seine Jacke über die Lehne des Sessels und setzte sich nah neben Jack, ein Bein angewinkelt, so wie Jack, damit sie sich anschauen konnten.

Jack legte seine Hand auf die von Ianto und begann sofort zu reden: „Ianto, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du mir zu nichts verpflichtet bist. Hast du gehört?“ sagte Jack ernst und blickte ihm dabei fest in die Augen. Ianto schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Ich stelle keine Exklusivitätsansprüche an dich, Ianto. Wenn du jemanden findest, mit dem du Spaß haben möchtest“, Jack schluckte fest „mit dem du schlafen möchtest… Wie gesagt, tu dir keinen Zwang an, du gehörst mir nicht, ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist.“  
Ianto starrte seinen Partner völlig perplex an, es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. 

Jack zuckte kurz, setzte dann sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und meinte, im anzüglichsten Jack-Harkness-Tonfall, den Ianto nur allzugut kannte: „Verstehst du mich – tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde.“ Dabei grinste er süffisant und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Da diese aufgesetzte Fassade aber seine Traurigkeit nicht überlagern konnte, geriet es mehr zu einer verunglückten Grimasse. 

Plötzlich ging Ianto ein Licht auf. „Du hast auf die Viedeoüberwachung geschaut, hab ich Recht?“ Jack nickte.

„Jack!“ Ianto blickte ihn eindringlich an: „Danny hat mich mit diesem Kuss überrumpelt. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass da nichts laufen wird, dass er für mich nur ein Freund ist und nichts weiter.“

„Ianto, bitte.“ Jack nahm Iantos Hände in seine. „Ich habe dir doch gerade gesagt, du kannst tun, was du möchtest. Rechtfertigen brauchst du dich schon gar nicht. Es ist ok.“

Ianto schüttelte fassunglos den Kopf. „Was hast du eben noch gleich gesagt? Tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde?“ 

Jack nickte. 

„Volltreffer! Tu ich auch nicht, Jack. Genau wie du mir treu bist, seit wir eine Beziehung führen, werde ich auch dir treu sein. Nicht weil ich es muss, Jack. Sondern weil ich das will. Ich liebe dich, du Schwachkopf! Ich will mit niemandem sonst zusammen sein. Hörst du! Mit niemandem!“ Ianto hatte sich in Rage geredet und war laut geworden. 

Jack wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, Ianto schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Ja ja, ich weiß. Im 51. Jahrhundert vögelt man mit mehreren Partnern wild durch die Gegend und alle finden das super. Keiner ist eifersüchtig und so. Aber stell dir vor Jack, ICH wäre eifersüchtig, wenn du über deine chronische Flirterei hinaus etwas anfangen würdest. Es würde mir weh tun und dieses Gefühl, auch wenn du es dir nicht vorstellen kannst, würde ich dir niemals antun!“ schloss Ianto lautstark seinen Monolog.

Jack lief eine Träne die Wange herunter. Ianto bemerkte es erschrocken und sofort war seine Wut verraucht, sanft strich er mit der Hand über Jacks Wange, fing eine der Tränen auf. „Hey. Sorry, was ist denn bloß los?“ fragte er zärtlich und küsste zart Jacks Lippen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du mir angetan hast, Ianto. Bevor ich dich getroffen habe, war ich nie eifersüchtig. Wegen dir bin ich wie umgedreht, alles woran ich geglaubt habe… Ianto – verdammt, ich war richtig eifersüchtig auf diesen Danny! Es hat sich angefühlt, als würde mir jemand das Herz rausreißen. Das ist falsch, so falsch! Ich würde dich anflehen, nur bei mir zu bleiben. Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren, deine Liebe zu verlieren. Ich will dich nicht teilen, bleib bei mir“, Jacks Stimme, anfangs laut, hatte nun einen fast flehenden Unterton angenommen. Betrübt ließ er den Kopf hängen.

„Jack!“ Ianto schüttelte ihn. „Jack! Verdammt, es ist in Ordnung, eifersüchtig zu sein. Es ehrt mich, verstehst du Idiot das denn nicht! Es zeigt mir, dass ich dir wichtig bin, dass ich dir wirklich etwas bedeute. Glaub mir, in diesem Jahrhundert ist es völlig normal, so zu fühlen wie du gerade. Ich freue mich darüber, Jack. Ich hatte nie die Absicht, dich zu teilen und es ist einfach wunderbar, von dir zu hören, dass auch du mich nicht teilen willst!“ redete Ianto eindringlich auf ihn ein. Dabei schüttelte er Jack immer wieder leicht bei den Schultern. 

Dieser Mann machte Ianto einfach wahnsinnig, Jack hatte ihn vom ersten Moment an einfach umgehauen. Ianto war es völlig unbegreiflich, wie Jack glauben konnte, er habe genug von ihm oder würde sich nach Abwechslung sehnen. Mit Jack wurde es niemals langweilig. Iantos Augen funkelten voller Liebe für Jack. Ianto wusste nicht, wie er Jack aus seiner momentanen Gefühlslage holen sollte…

Jack war ein sehr körperlicher Mensch. Ianto begann Jack stürmisch zu küssen, um die eben gesagten Worte zu unterstreichen. Schnell fanden ihre Zungen sich, in Iantos ganzen Körper begann es zu kribbeln. Ungestüm begann Ianto die Knöpfe von Jacks blauem Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Langsam kam auch wieder Leben in Jack. Er begann, es Ianto gleich zu tun und öffnete schnell dessen Weste. Ianto drückte Jack nach hinten gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch und grätschte über ihn, platzierte sich auf Jacks Schoß. Seine Hände schoben sich unter Jacks Hemd, zogen die Hosenträger von den Schultern. Dann konnte er das Hemd aus dem Hosenbund zerren und streifte es Jack über die Schultern ab. Schnell riß er noch das weiße T-Shirt, das Jack unter dem Hemd trug, aus dem Hosenbund und zog es Jack über den Kopf. Sofort nahmen sie den leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder auf. Jack öffnete den ersten Knopf von Iantos Hemd, wurde dann ungeduldig und griff mit jeder Hand eine Seite des Hemdes und riß einmal kräftig daran. Die kleinen Knöpfe verteilten sich hüpfend quer durch den Hub. Die beiden kümmerte es nicht.

Sie drängten sich noch enger zusammen, genoßen das Gefühl von Haut an Haut. Ianto kletterte von Jacks Schoß, zog ihn von der Couch hoch. Schnell zog er Jack wieder zu sich heran, seine Hände streiften über Jacks Schultern und den Rücken auf und ab. Beide bewegten sich ein paar Meter weiter. Ianto drückte Jack gegen die nächstgelegene Wand.   
Sein Mund fuhr an Jacks Hals entlang, herunter bis zur Brust. Er leckte über Jacks harte Brustwarze. Jack entfuhr ein Keuchen. Ianto fuhr mit seiner Zunge wieder nach oben, saugte sich an Jacks Hals fest, knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er Jacks Handgelenke oberhalb des Kopfes zusammen und gegen die Wand gepresst. „Ich – liebe – dich – du – Verrückter“ keuchte Ianto Jack ins Ohr. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr Jack. Er küsste Ianto wieder voller Leidenschaft. Sie schafften es küssend ein paar Meter weiter. 

In Jacks Büro angekommen, öffnete Ianto Jacks Hose. Sie fiel widerstandslos zu Boden. Jack lehnte mit dem Hintern gegen seinen Schreibtisch. Ianto ging in die Hocke und befreite Jack von seinen Schuhen und Strümpfen, danach zog er ihm die Hose von den Füßen. Seine eigenen Schuhe und Socken ließ er ebenfalls gleich auf dem Boden liegen.  
Dann küsste er sich Jacks linkes Bein entlang nach oben. Weiter über den Bauch und die Brust, bis er wieder an den Lippen angelangt war. „Du machst mich fertig Ianto“ entfuhr es Jack gepresst zwischen zwei Küssen. Es war ungewohnt, aber Jack liebte es, wenn Ianto so ungestüm wurde, die Initiative ergriff. Meist war das Jacks Part... 

Iantos Lippen machten sich abermals auf den Weg nach unten, am Bund der Shorts machte er kurz halt und zog sie in einer fließenden Bewegung nach unten. Jacks Erektion war froh, aus der engen Shorts befreit worden zu sein. Jack zog Ianto hoch und nestelte an seinem Gürtel herum, öffnete dann den Hosenknopf und zog dann Hose und Shorts in einem herunter. Ianto stieg aus einer Hose und zog Jack schnell wieder an sich. Heiß berührten sich ihre Körper. 

„Komm, nach unten“, raunte Ianto Jack dunkel ins Ohr und zog ihn hinter sich her die Leiter hinunter zu Jacks nur noch provisorischem, Schlafzimmer. 

Als Jack nach ihm die letzte Leitersprosse verlassen und wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, umfassten ihn direkt Iantos starke Arme von hinten. Jack, die Hände noch um eine der höheren Sprossen geklammert, genoß Iantos heißen Mund an seinem Nacken. Ianto ließ seine Zunge an Jacks Hals hoch und runter fahren und biss ihn leicht in den Nacken. Dann spürte Jack plötzlich, wie Iantos Finger, schon präpariert mit dem auf dem Nachttisch neben ihm stehenden Gleitgel, in ihn eindrangen. Überrascht, aber voller Lust stöhnte er auf. 

Er genoß Iantos Berührungen in seinem Inneren und dessen Lippen in seinem Nacken. Ianto raunte ihm kehlig ins Ohr: „Ich will dich! Jetzt, Jack! Dich - niemanden sonst, hörst du!“ und vereinigte sich dann vollends mit Jack. 

Jack klammerte sich an die Leiter vor ihm, sonst hätten ihm die Knie den Dienst versagt. Ianto stand hinter ihm, hielt ihn fest an den Hüften, Jack hatte keinerlei Bewegungsspielraum. Er hatte sich komplett in Iantos Kontrolle begeben. Etwas, dass er, vor Ianto, niemals zugelassen hatte. Ein Captain Jack Harkness gab die Kontrolle nicht ab. Wieder etwas, dass Ianto an ihm völlig auf den Kopf gestellt hatte...

Ianto bewegte sich zunächst ganz langsam, aber tief in ihm. Jack war am ganzen Körper klatschnass geschwitzt, zitterte nur noch, unter Iantos langsam, aber gezielt ausgeführten Stößen. Iantos gezielte Bewegungen in ihm machten ihn völlig willenlos. Die Grenzen seines Körpers waren aufgelöst, er fühlte sich als eins mit Ianto. Es war nicht mehr zu unterscheiden wo Jack aufhörte und Ianto anfing. Er fühlte sich völlig geborgen, begehrt. Geliebt. Exklusiv.

„Jetzt, Sir“, stöhnte Ianto ihm ins Ohr, packte Jacks Erektion und rieb fest daran auf und ab „...jetzt, lass uns kommen, Jack!“ 

Nur ein paar Bewegungen später erreichten sie beinahe zeitgleich den Höhepunkt. Ianto sackte gegen Jacks und hielt ihn fest umklammert, das Gesicht, atemlos, auf seinem Rücken abgelegt. Unkoordiniert bedeckte er Jacks Rücken mit ein paar kleinen Küssen. Er schmeckte Jacks salzige Haut, es war unbeschreiblich, wie gut er roch und schmeckte. Vorsichtig löste Ianto mit seinen Händen Jacks verkrampfte Hände von der Leitersprosse. Dann ließen sie sich zusammen, weiterhin eng aneinander geklammert, auf das direkt neben ihnen stehende, schmale Bett fallen. Jack zitterte in Iantos Armen, eng presste Ianto sich um die Rundung von Jacks Körper, hielt ihn ganz fest und sicher.

Nach einem Moment drehte Jack sich, auf dem schmalen Bett äußerst umständlich, zu Ianto herum. Er schaute ihn an. Ianto strich ihm verliebt eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie sahen sich einfach eine Weile tief in die Augen. 

„Ich liebe dich Ianto!“ sagte Jack leise, aber deutlich. 

Ianto schoßen sofort Tränen in die Augen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Jack ihm so deutlich sagte, was er für ihn empfand. 

„Ich liebe dich auch Jack!“ Ianto vergrub sein Gesicht in Jacks Halsbeuge und ließ sich jetzt von Jack einfach ganz fest halten....

ENDE

I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you...  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up (wo)MAN should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear...  
“Mamma Mia Cast – Lay all your love on me“

*Tatsächlich schwebte mir hier als Location das “Tredegar House” in Newport vor. Ein wirklich beeindruckendes Anwesen. Hier hat die BBC oft für Torchwood und Doctor Who gedreht, unter anderem auch die Szene, in der Queen Victoria das Torchwood Institute gründet… ;)


End file.
